Many database programs include user interface software and programming tools for defining data entry forms, and for linking fields in those data entry forms to fields in database tables. While the prior art contains a variety of such user interface programming tools, there is a need for improved user interface software that is specifically designed to facilitate the conversion of an existing non-computerized (i.e., paper) data entry form into a computer based data entry form.
Many institutions continue to use paper based data entry forms, with data from completed paper forms being entered into computers by different personnel than those who fill in the paper forms. With the growing availability of limited and unlimited vocabulary voice recognition systems, the inventors of the present invention believe the division of duties between data gathering and computerized data entry can be eliminated in many more situations than would previously have been possible.